Le plus important
by LizziO
Summary: On pourrait croire que le plus important serait cette phrase,lancée par une voix trafiquée sur tous les écrans d'Angleterre. Pas pour eux. Pour eux le plus important,c'est cette autre phrase,cause d'un meurtre et du départ d'un avion.[Légers spoilers sur un peu toute la série,pas vraiment drama, vous savez ce qui s'est passé après le départ de l'avion]


**_Salut bande de gens!_**

**_Pour ceux qui sont passés sur mon profil, vous saurez que les séries, c'est ma vie. Et donc je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire quelque chose sur une de mes séries préférées: Sherlock. Vous savez la série sacrée de la BBC que les Etats-Uniens (si tu vis en France, t'es français, si tu vis aux Etats-Unis, j'ai décidé que t'étais Etats-Unien. L'Amérique c'est un continent les cocos.) ont copié avec leur Elementary là. (je pourrais passe des heures à vous parler de pourquoi je déteste cette série)._**

**_Disclaimer: l'histoire sort de ma caboche, le reste est à la BBC, Conan Doyle, et Moftiss._**

_Did you miss me ?_

La phrase qui fait trembler l'Angleterre.

Une phrase qui fait plier un gouvernement, revenir un avion. Cela paraît être l'événement le plus important de toute cette histoire.

Et ça l'est. D'un point de vue général, à l'échelle d'un pays, bien sûr ça l'est.

Mais d'un point de vue plus personnel, celui de deux personnes, l'une assise dans cet avion, et l'autre restée à l'aéroport, regardant son ami partir, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Non, le plus important pour ces deux personnes, c'est la cause du départ de cette avion. Le meurtre de Charles Augustus Magnussen. Et plus précisément, la raison de ce crime.

_« Je veux tout ce que vous avez sur Mary Morstan. »_

Oh, bien sûr, on pourra dire ce qu'on veut, que Sherlock avait tiré pour protéger l'État, car comme l'avait expliqué Magnussen, en tenant Mary, il tenait Mycroft et par extension, l'Angleterre.

Il y a sûrement une part de vérité dans ce raisonnement, et c'est cette version que retiendra le monde, mais ce n'est pas tout.

Non, car à une époque, jamais Sherlock n'aurait tiré. Pas par conviction morale, non, ce n'est pas son genre. Simplement parce que Magnussen n'était, comme il le disait, qu'un « homme d'affaires ». Un homme haïssable certes, un pourri se servant d'informations confidentielles pour avoir du pouvoir. Mais un homme comme on en trouvait des milliers sur Terre. Il n'avait pas de plan machiavélique pour conquérir le monde, ou autre chose du même genre. Et personne ne peut rien contre ces gens là. Pas même Sherlock, qui d'ailleurs, se fiche bien des querelles de pouvoir qui agitent les hautes sphères. Non, Sherlock n'aurait eu aucune raison de le tuer.

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui avait changé ?

_John._

Voilà ce qui avait changé.

John, qui avait débarqué dans sa vie comme un ouragan, sans prévenir . John, qui de colocataire était devenu un collègue, puis un ami. John, qui avait été le premier à lui accorder sa confiance, et à se soucier de lui. John, qui était resté à ses côtés, malgré tous ses défauts,son manque de tact, son odieux caractère et sa manie de se croire au dessus de tout le monde.

John, qui avait été un des seuls à croire en lui quand Moriarty l'avait fait passer pour un imposteur. John, qui avait pleuré sa disparition. John, qui l'avait frappé, à son retour. John, qui l'avait pardonné.

John, qui l'avait choisi comme témoin, lui, son meilleur ami, l'une des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

John, qui lui avait fait comprendre que ses actes avaient des conséquences. John, qui lui avait appris que les sentiments n'étaient pas une faiblesse, mais leur plus grande force.

John, qui avait épousé Mary. Mary, dont Sherlock avait eu peur qu'elle le remplace. Mary, qui avait tout fait pour préserver l'amitié de John et Sherlock. Mary, qui rendait John heureux. Mary, que Sherlock avait fini par considérer comme une amie.

Mary, qui n'était pas Mary.

Mary, qui avait les avait trahis.

Mary, qui avait tiré sur Sherlock.

Mary, la tueuse à gages.

Mary, A.G.R.A.

Mais A.G.R.A, qui aimait John.

A.G.R.A, à qui Mary Watson, convenait.

John, à qui Mary Watson convenait.

John et Mary, enfin, qui méritaient de vivre sans que l'ombre du passé de celle ci ne vienne entacher leur bonheur.

John et Mary, pour qui Sherlock était heureux de se sacrifier.

_« Je veux tout ce que vous avez sur Mary Morstan. »_

**_Et voilààààà! Je n'écrirai pas forcément très souvent sur ce fandom, parce que sinon je me connais je vais vouloir faire du yaoi, et je suis encore trop une débutante en fanfic pour me lancer là dedans. (mais t'inquietes riri, au moins une fois je ferai du Sheriarty.)_**

**_Et sinon, quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment on fait les traits pour séparer le texte du blabla de début et fin de l'auteur? nan parce que j'y connais rien sur ça et c'est un peu moche tout collé là. Donc si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer.. je lui offre un cookie virtuel._**

**_Reviews? ^w^_**


End file.
